


Rivalry

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does Not Play Fair, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Thor Gets Terrible Cabin Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor does not cope well with being snowed in, and proposes a game. Loki does not play fair. In other news, grass is green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

_**Set in a vague time previous to Thor (2011). They're young but of indeterminate age, so no underage tag. You get to decide how old they are.** _

_**xx, Story** _

* * *

 

Loki held an ancient, hand-bound book in one hand while his other traced the calligraphic swirls of the illustrations. The elegant lines of script were gold-leafed and the words danced in the firelight. The effect was hypnotic, and Loki fell into a sort of trance from the flickering light and the subtly raised texture as he ghosted his sensitive fingertips over the vellum pages. 

The evening had stretched into an easy, slow length—the midwinter feast approached and the nights came early and stayed long. 

This week, snow and ice had fallen in such volume that all dwelling in the citadel had been forced to stay indoors to wait out the blizzard. Loki, for one, was enjoying the enforced quiet and contemplation, and was comfortable and relaxed.

He released a contented sigh and carefully turned a page.

“Loki!” Thor repeated for the third time.

“ _What_?” Loki snapped impatiently.

“I'm bored brother," Thor whinged. "I am deeply, probably terminally, bored.”

“Ah—no, Thor. I am quite confident you can indeed survive a few days indoors. Your muscles shan't atrophy quite so fast as that."

“No, Loki, this is a  _catastrophic_  boredom. I am miserable, brother!”

Loki’s eyes rolled to the ceiling. “Don’t you have more weapons to polish?”

Thor’s eyes glinted with a teasing light. “Well… there is one yet unpolished.” He inclined his face to his crotch with a bawdy grin.

“You are hopelessly juvenile, Brother.”

“It would at least pass the time,” Thor grumbled.

“Go then, Thor. By all means go attend to your mighty weapon in your chambers and leave me to my reading.”

“Play with me,” Thor invited, rolling his palm lightly over his groin. There had been a scarce few times they’d entertained themselves together. Thor could not at the moment recall how it had ever happened. How exactly had he removed the colossal stick that was permanently lodged in Loki’s arse?

“Stop being a child, Thor.”

“I am very much  _not_  a child, Brother. Would you like to see?” He squeezed the half-erect bulge in his leggings.

“I would ‘very much not’, thank you.”

“Come, Loki. We’ll make it a contest. I’ll wager you I can climax before you do.”

Loki barked out a sharp, mocking laugh. “That is not a skill that will serve you well with lovers, Thor.”

“Very well,” Thor laughed. “Then we shall see who may last  _longer_.” He illustrated the last word by trailing one thick finger against the length of his now obvious hard-on. He’d won  _that_  contest years ago, though not by much.

“What stakes are you proposing?” Loki asked, affecting a disinterested tone. He was almost certain the hearth’s light was low enough to hide the flush that had begun to creep over his neck and cheeks. He hoped the shadows would also obscure the burgeoning thickness of his own cock. He was annoyed that Thor’s decidedly unsubtle taunts were arousing his interest.

 _Ah, that would do_ , Thor thought. He almost had Loki's agreement. He searched his mind for a prize Loki would be unable to refuse. Thor was bored, truly, but it was also so much better to pleasure himself in Loki’s company. That worried him a bit, but not nearly as much as he felt it should. 

Inspiration struck: “When I win, you’ll give me that uru dagger you hide under your pillow.”

“And when  _I_  win, you arrogant troll?”

"I will get you a place on the hunting party for Nidavellir. They'll be chasing a dragon. You’d have your pick of scales or fangs or blood or whatever you—“

“I accept.”

Thor’s grin lit the room.

“Shall we lie on your bed?” Thor asked.

Loki swallowed hard, then nodded, almost shyly.

Thor, never shy, stripped off every stitch of his clothing and threw himself onto his back on Loki’s bed.

Loki licked his lips, and tried not to stare openly at Thor's muscled body. The golden color of that skin never retreated, even this far into winter. He removed his tunic and lay next to Thor. He kept on his own breeches, unlacing them only enough to push his hand down into them. Loki waited until Thor was working himself steadily to pull out his own swollen cock.

Thankful that Thor kept his eyes squeezed shut, Loki looked hungrily over the muscles of his brother's body, transfixed by the way his thick arms bunched up, relaxed, then tightened again as Thor pumped himself slowly. 

Loki was a bit impressed. In the past when he'd watched Thor touch himself, his brother had thrown himself into the task with fervor, never outlasting his younger brother. Loki smiled to himself as he teased and stroked his own flesh gingerly, musing about an untested shapeshifting spell he could attempt with rare golden dragon scales from Nidavellir.

Thor's hand meanwhile had sped up just a little, and his breathing became slightly heavy. The sound broke Loki's reverie, and sent a hot flash of pleasure down to Loki's groin.

Loki momentarily stilled his hand, and Thor noticed, chiding him. 

"Play fair, Loki. You mustn't stop."

Thor's baritone voice struck Loki nearly dizzy with lust. He had to master himself. He was desperate for the spoils of a slain dragon. But inexplicably, Thor seemed to be holding himself in check far more steadily than Loki. 

Loki forced his breathing into a slow, careful rhythm and regrettably tore his eyes from his brother's gorgeous form. He loosened his grip on his cock and willed himself to think of... something. Anything at all really other than the sound of Thor's breaths or the feel of his brother's radiant warmth in the bed, almost touching Loki. He was at a complete loss. Thor was just so damned  _present_.

Loki bit his lip sharply, which bought him a moment's clarity. If Thor's pleasure was distracting him, perhaps he could use the same strategy. Grinning with wicked intent, Loki began to play up his breathing and then added some subtle gasps.

He could hear Thor respond immediately. A low, deep groan escaped from his throat. Seeing that Thor's eyes were still closed, Loki circled his long fingers around the base of his prick and his bollocks and squeezed firmly, though he continued to stroke his shaft with the other hand.

He continued to play up his pleasure, now softly moaning and increasing the speed of his pumping fist. At his side, Thor was rutting up into his fist and grunting through clenched teeth. But still he held himself back.

Loki fought his own desire. He couldn't remember having opened his eyes again, but he was gaping at Thor. A genuine little whine of need passed Loki's lips. He bit his tongue and set his mind to think of some way he could still best Thor. He could see and hear how close Thor was, but Loki wasn't fairing much better, if at all. With his brother's eyes shut up tight, Loki couldn't make a show of the lean, pale lines of his body.

Oh—but Loki's beauty had ever been secondary to his true talent. 

He moved with perfect silence to nudge himself so that his mouth was even with Thor's ear, and inhaled carefully.

Loki turned his head and then spoke so that his breath was a warm, feather-light kiss against Thor's ear. He used the very deadliest voice in his arsenal, a deep silken purr that slipped into the mind like the sweetest poison.

"Come for me now, Brother."

Thor released a growl of anger warring with ecstasy and spilled in a hot rush over his fist. Even before his cock had stopped pulsing out fluid, he had rolled and pinned Loki to the bed. His eyes were still dark with lust even as he roared in anger. "Loki! You can no more play a fair game than a dragon yourself! You fork-tongued, demon accursed—ahhhh" He cut off with a gasp, for his wicked little brother had taken the opportunity to thrust up his hips, his blood-filled prick trapped between them and gliding in Thor's wet seed. In a moment, Loki's eyes glazed over with bliss and he spurted thickly onto Thor's abdomen.  

Thor jumped back as if struck by his beloved lightning. 

"You were saying, Brother?" Loki asked. His eyes were shining with obvious glee, the mess upon them both the only sign that he'd just ejaculated all over his and his brother's bellies.

Thor glowered. "Well, Brother, I was going to swear upon old Bor's head that you blatantly cheated, and I will happily accept that dagger now."

"Cheated?" Loki replied in an affronted tone. "I did no such thing. You established no rule of silence, and even had you done, you broke that condition yourself as you grunted like a slop-drenched sow the entire time you artlessly fucked yourself." He then vanished neatly so that Thor launched himself with full strength into the headboard of the bed. By the time the stunned Thor felt the pain of impact, Loki had planted himself firmly on Thor's back with the edge of the uru dagger resting against Thor's throat.

"Well, Thor? Do you understand the logic I have explained or shall I make my point much more literally?" He shifted the dagger so that the razor sharp point just touched the skin over Thor's carotid artery.

"Peace, Loki. I relent. You have won, again. I will speak to the warriors about the hunt."

"Very good, Brother," Loki said, though he made no move to release Thor. Instead, he removed the knife and leaned in closer, so that his lips grazed the shell of Thor's ear. "But next time," he whispered, "you needn't invent games to get into my bed."

"I..." Thor gulped. "I—Well, Loki. I, that is, we..." 

Laughing infuriatingly, Loki guided Thor onto his back. "Leave the speaking to me, Thor. I find I rather prefer you grunting." 

Thor's mouth fell open in surprise, and Loki insinuated his talented tongue into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one-shot I wrote to alleviate my own cabin fever and to try to jump-start my brain to finish Seeing Into the Dark this week. I believe I read that (in the comics universe) Asgard doesn't have seasons as it isn't a sphere orbiting a sun, but in so much fanfiction it does, so I'm calling it collective headcanon and going with it. 
> 
> _______________________________________________________  
> As always, you may find me on Tumblr as 'darklittlestories'. This has caused confusion so I've added that name as a pseud here and am editing my posts to use that as the author. xx, story


End file.
